The Greatest Gift
by blowmeaway
Summary: Sakura is moving forward in her life and trying to put the past behind her. Sasuke refuses to let her.


**Chapter 1**

**A Half Heart**

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>Wind blew into the open window, sweeping pink locks in a swirl and brushing across high cheekbones. The night lay over Konoha like a blanket, protecting the hidden village from intruders and adventurers. From her two story home, she could see the Hokage Tower and the ramen shop that her best friend loved so much.<p>

Sakura smiled a reverent smile, placing a hand over her stomach. This was where her child would grow up, safe and happy. It was amazing how much a person can change after finding out that there's going to be a new life coming into the world, someone that you would have to think about besides yourself, and place them first.

Tilting her heart-shaped face in her hand, she leaned out the window and allowed the dream-like quality of the night to take her away, replacing her previous nightmares with images of a little boy. The little boy she pictured, had midnight black hair and obsidian eyes that danced when he laughed.

Thoughts of panic swamped her mind. How was she going to take care of such a precious little boy? Horror registered on her face, at the possible future outcomes for her child. Would he or she follow his father's footsteps? Sakura shook her head rather desperately and fixed her small hands on the windowsill, tightening in hold until her knuckles blanked.

But, Sakura was anything but determined and she would not let her child suffer like his father did. Closing her eyes she breathed deep breaths to wash away the suffocating grip on her heart, and smiled once again. Fluttering her eyelids open, one could see the love reflected in her gaze that shone straight from her heart, for the child that she didn't plan to have, but already loved all the same.

Small, pale hands gripped the forearm of the Hyuuga Heiress. Hinata easily supported the pregnant woman and slowly guided her down the sunny streets of their village.

Sakura had her right hand placed on her stomach, feeling the life inside trying to kick its way out. She laughed melodiously in pure happiness.

Taking her friends hand, she placed it right next to her own and looked at the byakugan user's face.

"Do you feel it Hinata?" The soon-to-be mother asked quietly. At that moment, the baby released a kick, causing opalescent eyes to widen in wonder at the discovery.

"Yes, I…..I did!" A smile spread across both faces at the feeling of another kick being delivered. Hinata smiled in delight as she gazed at the pink-haired woman. Long pink hair flowed down the small woman's back and rested on her oversized belly like a blanket. Sakura glanced back to the pale eyed woman, with a soft smile on her face.

"So...are you ready for the baby, Saki?" Hinata questioned softly.

Sakura beamed a dazzling smile to the world in general, there was nothing in the world right now that could dampen her mood.

_'Except seeing the baby's father...'_ Sakura inwardly cursed at the low feeling of pain pulsing from her abdomen from the treacherous thought.

Feeling movement under the hand that she still had placed over her stomach, the hardness in her gaze softened. She supposed she should thank that man. After all, he gave her this child.

Tucking long rose coloured strands behind one ear, Sakura responded to Hinata's question with an excited squeeze of her hand,

"I'm all ready Hina, but.." sudden fear clouded emerald eyes that remained fixed on the ground. The hand clutching Hinata's arm squeezed tightly once again, "what if he comes back. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again after what he did to me."

Murky-eyes narrowed menacingly in response to the protectiveness she felt for the slim, pink-haired woman.

Hinata halted in the middle of the street, forcing the oncoming huddle of people behind to part around the two women. She took Sakura's hands that had been both placed over the swollen belly as protection, and wrapped them tightly in her own.

Wetting her dry lips, Hinata began quietly "I think I know who the father is." Sakura looked up into her friends face with calm. Of course Sakura was aware that it was quite obvious who the child of her father is, but she refused to confirm the suspicion, in fear that the elders would try to take her baby from her. Since her child's father was a traitor and in ranks with the Akatsuki, many Konoha ninja's and civillians would demand penalty over the child, in their own fear that the child would turn out like his or her's father.

Long lashed lids slid over green eyes in an effort to conceal the pain that was clearly reflected. Hinata drew the pregnant woman to a bench that resided in the small Konoha park near the market. Tears slid down pale cheeks and the pink-haired woman made a move to wipe them away with the sleeve of her maternal dress, but Hinata provided a hankerchief in which Sakura took gratefully with a thanks and proceeded in clearing her cheeks of tear tracks.

Sakura glanced down at her hands and curled them around the edges of her dress breathing deeply in and out to calm herself down.

Hinata could tell that Sakura was trying to gain control of herself and waited patiently.

"This isn't the way I wanted a family with him. I didn't plan it this way at all. I wanted him to love me and to be happy when I told him the news. I...I...I thought that after all this time maybe he did actually love me, but was too afraid to tell me because of Orochimaru chasing after him and with his revenge on his clan. He told me that he would do anything for me and...I believed him." Sakura clutched a hand to her chest when a lump rose in her chest.

"It wasn't until after everything had happened that I realized he didn't mean anything he had said. It wasn't until he took out his katana and held it to my neck where I realized that I could never love the man he had become, especially because it was at that day I found out I was pregnant." She broke off again, gasping for breathe from the pain that threatened to overwhelm her heart. She quickly moved her hands to her large belly, finding the heartbeat of her child, and found that she could continue on.

"I was so excited." Her arms tightened as though trying to shield her child from what they were about to hear, "About the baby, I couldn't wait to tell him."

Turning her pink head towards her friend, large shocked emerald eyes met white ones, "He stood over them, a small family of three. Two parents and one child." She choked on a sob at the memory, could feel the bile rising in her throat as all the details of that dreadful night came back to the front of her mind.

"They were barely breathing and even though I tried to save them...I felt their lives slip away, one by one."

"He was looking at the little girl, as though she was indisposable. Not worthy enough to test his skills against or whatever power he was after.I could never stay with him if this was the way he would look at our child, as though our child came into this world to perform a job, to get stronger, and then die."

She could remember so clearly, felt their blood slipping over her hands as she pressed them infused with glowing green healing chakra into the fatal bleeding wounds. She felt their lives slip away, could feel their souls rising. When their eyes had gone blank, it was of no shock to her but painful all the same, especially the death of the little girl, whom provided a mental picture of what her own unborn daughter might look like.

The little girl was no more than 5 or 6 years-old, with the largest warm brown eyes and silkiest black hair a person had ever seen, had grasped Sakura's hand.

The pink-haired woman realized in despair that she could not heal the small infected body. So she had held the child and stroked her hair soothingly, whispering into the little girl's ear that everything was going to be all right, and that her parents were waiting for her in heaven where there was no pain or suffering and Kami loved her with all his heart.

It was at that moment, when Sakura sensed the little girl no longer resided in this world that she, herself had realized the only way to protect her own child was to get away from him, far away from him.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, tugged Sakura from the memory as she looked back at the pale-eyed woman.

Sakura knew that it was inevitable she would meet the father of her children, one day, but Kami help should he lay a hand, much less find out about her child.

Pushing herself off the bench, Sakura struggled into a upright postion. Hinata was at her side instantly, supporting most of the smaller woman's weight and guiding Sakura around the playground in the Konoha park, past playing children and down a small path that led into a surrounding forest.

Sunlight shone unfiltered through glistening green leaves. Sakura's gaze followed a leaf that was blown from its place on a tree, dance and flutter onto the path.

Hinata quietly reminisced the story that Sakura had related.

_'She suffered a lot'_

Hinata peeked at Sakura before asking,

"What are you going to do after having the baby Saki?"

Sakura faltered in her graceful stride, almost tripping clumsily over her own feet. Hinata intercepted quickly in front of the woman to prevent the fall and allowed Sakura to grab her arm in order to right herself. The pink-haired woman smiled in thanks, hooking her slim arm through Hinata more securely to prevent any future accidents.

Seeming to think about the question, Sakura shrugged in reply. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought much about what would happen to her career as a medic ninja. She had only forced herself to think of her babies' happiness and safety. Now that she actually thought about it, Sakura could see that a plan needed to be put in order if she was going to support her child and herself.

"I might just take a few months off of work. Relax at home with the baby. Read tons of books on all of that new mother stuff." She replied quietly.

"But I'm going to need some help," Sakura tilted her face, letting pink strands shield the glint in her eyes and mishevious smirk that had appeared on her lips, "What do you say Hina-chan? You want to be one of the godmothers of my baby?"

Hinata gasped in surprise,

"You sure Sakura-chan. I don't know if I'll be a good godmother..."

Sakura shook her head and gave off a flippant laugh. She could already see Hinata spoiling her kid rotten.

"Of course Hina-chan! You're so motherly towards everyone, I don't see how you won't be an awesome godmother!"

Hinata smiled shyly at the praise, a small blush rising up to cover her cheeks. Sakura smirked at the familiar red colour on her friends cheeks.

"Of course you could always ask for Naruto's help."

Hinata squeaked in surprise, flustering quickly at the quip.

Sakura waved a hand dismissively, "I was just kidding, Hina-chan. Although if you really do need help, Ino-pig and Ten will have no choice but to help, because..." at this pause Sakura smiled widely, "I chose them to be Godmother's as well."

The black-haired girl smiled happily, slightly squeezing the medic nin's arm to convey her intense happiness.

They were walking peacefully, when Sakura felt Hinata tense. Swiftly Hinata moved in front of the pregnant woman, slipping out a kunai from her pouch and crouching in a fighting stance. With her byakugan activated, translucent coloured eyes scanned the surrounding abundance of trees and various plants that could easily be used for camaflouge.

Camaflouge... Hinata barely had a second to react before she realized they were surrounded by unidentified ninja's. Hinata shifted closer to Sakura, handing the pink-haired woman a kunai and at the same time reaching for one of her own.

"Transport yourself out of here Sakura. We both already know that they want the baby and I am not prepared to lose my godaughter or godson." Hinata's usually timid voice hid an underlayer of determination and steel that made Sakura glance at her friend and wordlessly nod.

In a blur of speed unusual for a pregnant woman, Sakura formed the handseals correctly, letting her body become weightless and non-existant as cherry blossoms circled her. The wind carried her whispered words to the byakugan users ear,

"I'll send Naruto. He'll know what to do. Be very careful Hina-chan."

And with that departing sentiment, Sakura completely disappeared. Hinata fully transformed into offensive mode, now that Sakura and the baby was safe, she could focus fully on the inevitable fight.

A blank mask dropped over Hinata's face as she cooled her expression. Smirkingly, she lashed out at a medium sized ninja. She was crowed by at least four of them, all of which she could now knock out for questioning.

Sakura drew enough attention from being the Hokage's apprentice to warrant an attack. But none were so desperate as to attack such a powerful konochi in her own village.

These ninja were indeed after Sakura's child, her own godchild.

Hinata slashed out her curved blade in quiet anger, letting a serene smile curve her lips.

'Dead_ in 3...2...1_'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Did I mention how much I love reviews...please make me happy and I will make you happy by updating.


End file.
